Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki:Manual of Style
This page will give an idea of how to write articles so they are consistent with many of the similar articles. General Article Guide *Article title must follow the subject's official name. It must also be written in Singular instead of Plural - exceptions are only when the article is (or meant to be) a List. **For subjects without official names, please use the most accepted title. *Always include basic information about the subject when starting an article. The first sentence should detail the name, classification, and game (or compilation, or series if it recurs). In succeeding sentences, the place where the thing is found, what the thing looks like, and its purpose within its appearance. *When writing the article content, game titles should be written in italics, e.g. Hyperdimension Neptunia and song titles should be with "quotation marks", e.g. "Ryuusei no Bifröst" *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used as the official title. *Please write in third person: use "the player" instead of "you". Disregard this when writing walkthroughs. *Please avoid writing abbreviations for game titles, e.g "HDN RB1" - it should be "Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1", and gaming systems e.g. "PS" - it should be "PlayStation". Exceptions are for spaces where the full name would not fit or would cause things to look cluttered. *Follow the official game title letter for letter and word for word when typing (e.g. Megadimension Neptunia VII instead of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory 2 or Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 instead of Hyperdimension Neptunia RE;Birth 1). *Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase (the exception is if the word or phrase has also been linked in an infobox; in that case it is fine to link it once again within the article content). What should an article have? For Games *the descriptive Intro, describing about the game in general. Some snippets from the content of the article may be written here. *the Story header to explain the general plot of the game. *the Gameplay header, divided into subsections on the aspects of the game that makes it unique from the rest of the series. Links to the gameplay element pages, if any, should be linked too. *the list of Characters including a short description and also Voice Actor(s). Each character must be categorized by title or role. *the Music header, describing the composition, composer, soundtrack, including main themes, adding in links to the respective music article. * A Gallery header for images related to the game such as screens, packaging artwork, or other official content. For Characters All character articles follow the same format; however, some things are exclusive to playable characters or characters belonging to certain games. Parent tabs are dimension specific in accordance to the main series, and as such not all characters will have the same parent tabs. For example, a character who has a meaningful appearance in all the dimensions would have a parent tab such as this: Whereas a character who has only had a meaningful appearance in one dimension would have one such as this: *All characters use the " " template. *An intro, which determines which games the characters is from and their role within the game and a brief explanation of the character in terms of setting and personality. *A Profile header, which is then divided into each form of the character if applicable. This section includes: **An Appearance header to describe how they appear in their releases in terms of features and attire. If the look varies between games, then a sub-header will be created for each outfit in which their appearance is not the same. **A Personality header to describe their personality. If the personality varies between games then a sub-header will be created for each game in which their personality is not the same. *A Story section that explains the role of the character in the series of events that involve them. This section is divided up by each game. *A Trivia section. *A Navigation section for Navboxes that link to other characters. For Skills Skill pages are NEVER grouped together as one. Each skill page will ALWAYS be named in relation to their character, skill type, and video game. (e.g. Neptune's Combo Skills (Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory) ). Also, for the sake of consistency, each page will be named the same despite the content (e.g. Each page related to skills will be named as Character's Type Skills (Game) even if the character themselves have only one skill and not several.) Skill pages have: *The intro describing who's skill page it is, what type of skill page it is, and for which game. (e.g. This page lists Neptune's Combo Skills in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory.) *It must use the specified template created for that particular skill type for that particular game. For Equipment Character Specific Equipment pages are NEVER '''grouped together as one. Each equipment page will '''ALWAYS '''be named in relation to their character, skill type, and video game. (e.g. Neptune's Costumes (Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory) ). Also, for the sake of consistency, each page will be named the same despite the content (e.g. Each page related to equipment will be named as Character's Equipments (Game) even if the character themselves have only one piece of equipment of that particular type and not several). *The intro describing who's equipment page it is, what type of equipment page it is, and for which game. (e.g. This page lists Neptune's Costumes in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory.) *It must use the specified template created for the equipment for that particular game. General For general equipment such as ornaments and armors, the setup is mostly the same with only minor differences. Armor and Ornament pages are categorized by the type of Armor or Ornament it is and by which game. (e.g. Bangles (Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory) or Ring (Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory)). For the sake of consistency, each page will be named the same despite the content (e.g. Each page related to equipment will be named as Types (Game) even if the page itself only has one piece of equipment of that particular type and not several)) *The intro describing what equipment page it is, what type of equipment page it is, and for which game. (e.g. This page lists the Ring Armors in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory.) For Locations Location articles have two different approaches, depending on content: Nations For pages about nations or similar locations: *A descriptive intro about the place *The template if an image is available *A Story header for a summary about its role during the game(s) or other media. **Each story summary must be categorized by individual sub-headers for each game or miscellaneous media. *A Trivia header. Dungeons There are two types of dungeon pages: *Dungeon List: lists all the dungeons on the page in table format along with their inhabitants and other brief relevant information. *Specific Dungeon: Pages for a specific dungeon. Dungeon Specific pages include: **A descriptive Intro about the dungeon **If a map of the dungeon is available use the " " template. **An Items header that lists all the available items in table format. **A Monsters header that lists all the enemies and their drops in table format. For Music Music articles have two different approaches, depending on content: For Albums Pages for original soundtracks and albums should generally contain: *The Infobox " " placed and completed before the Intro. *the descriptive Intro, describing the album in general. the Numbered Tracklist that includes track names, composer/arranger/artist involved and if possible track duration. *the descriptive Intro, describing the album in general. For Individual Tracks **The Infobox " " placed and completed before the Intro. *the descriptive Intro, describing the album in general. *A Lyrics header. **Lyrics are seperated by the categories Romaji, Kanji, and English. **use the poem tags for each separate category of lyrics and label them accordingly when using the tabber tags. The following is an example of how it should look. |-|Romaji= Romaji Lyrics Here |-|Kanji= Kanji Lyrics Here |-|English= English Lyrics Here When writing an article Verb Tense To determine which tense to use in articles, it is logical to describe events happening in-game in the present tense; even if a game was released decades ago, it still performs the same today as it did on release. Therefore, to simplify: *Use present tense to describe plot and events as it happens in-game, including gameplay. *Use past tense to describe flashbacks and events that happen prior to the game's plot. The same applies to describing real world events. When talking about game development, releases and/or promotions, use a tense appropriate for the time period in which the event occurred eg "The PlayStation '''was launched in 1994" or . When describing the product itself, use present tense eg. "Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 uses the Remake System." Exceptions are for unreleased products that use future tense, and unfinished products that use past tense. Spelling There have in the past been edit wars over the territorial spelling of a word (i.e. words spelled differently in between Europe and the United States). It used to be that we're not arrogant and we have no intention on starting a territorial war over something stupid like spelling, and if you had come across a word spelled the way it is in another country (for example if you see "color" spelled as "colour" or vice versa), you would have left it as it is. I.e. the person who inserted the word initially will decide how it's spelled. However, due to consistency, "American English" spelling is the accepted language of the Wiki. Point of view On most Wikis, there is a policy to give a "Neutral Point of View" (NPOV). This is not the case here when writing story sections of specific articles. The point of view MUST reflect how the events unfold from the article's subject's perspective. For everything else, the article must maintain NPOV. Dates When adding a date to an article, such as a release date, the standard practice is to omit ordinal suffixes (-st, -rd, -nd) and to use the MDY format with a comma following the day e.g. December 26, 2013. If a specific day has not been confirmed, a comma need not be used e.g. December 2013. This should be followed both in info tables and general article information. Working with Media Files Adding Images The general practice would be to start Image placement on the right side by adding "right" in the image coding as in " ". The next image would then be placed on the left - " '", forming a sort-of zigzag pattern. An image without white/transparent backgrounds should be thumbnailed by adding "thumb" in the image coding as in " '". A caption should be added to thumbnailed images, a short description of what the image is by writing the caption at the end of the code as in "[[Image.Example.jpg|right|'''Caption here]]". Image galleries should be created when a number of images in a section clutter the layout. Image galleries should also be used with a caption to describe each of the images it contains. |File:Example.png|Caption here |File:Example.png|Caption here |File:Example.png|Caption here Editing Manual